


Hi, Hello

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina and Momo can't sleep, so they go for a walk down the beach instead.





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Another draft that I found and decided to finally finish writing hahahah this is super fluffy and cutesy and soft, hope you all enjoy it!!  
> If you do, please leave a comment, your suport really does make a difference <3  
> Chapter 2 will hopefully come out later this week, as well as the update on the prof/student au ;)  
> Xx
> 
> (also yay day6 references hahah)

Mina moves around for what it feels like the millionth time that night, still not satisfied with her position and unable to fall asleep. She doesn’t know what time it is when she gets up - finally giving up on sleeping - but it’s still dark outside, though taking a good look at the sky, from her window, she can see a lighter shade of blue starting to rise in the horizon, meaning the sun’s coming up soon. Mina quietly gets out of her room, with a lilac cardigan dressed over her pajamas and a pair of slippers on her feet. When she reaches the living room, she’s surprised by another presence, already occupying the spot she was planning on resting on the porch.

“Hi.” Momo turns around, slightly startled by the sound of her voice, for she was not expecting anyone else to be there at that time.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Momo asks with a smile just as warm as how her heart is feeling with that sight.

“Kinda…” Mina approaches her, sitting on the other end of the bench. “You too?”

“Yeah…” They just stare at the empty landscape for a while, taking in the rising and falling of the waves, and how the moon is reflecting so beautifully on the water. It’s nearly full, and suddenly Mina has an idea.

“Wanna go for a walk down the beach? Sun’s coming up soon, and I’ve heard it’s beautiful down there. Maybe even more than here.” Momo turns to look at her friend and feels her heartbeat increasing with how stunning Mina looks under the moonlight.

“Sure…” She licks her lips.

Mina grins and grabs Momo by the hand, leading her to the beach. Momo is well aware of how Mina’s hand seems to transmit electricity to her whole body, and she’s very glad it’s still dark, that way Mina won’t see the mess that is Momo right now.

A few steps later, they stop, letting their feet be immersed by the warm water, feeling the sand tickle their toes. Eventually, the wind blows colder.

“I should have brought a coat, it’s chilly down here.” Momo says, crossing her arms. Mina, who seems to be trapped in her own world, answers, absentmindedly.

“It’s the continental breeze. The wind blows from the mainland to the ocean at night, because of the difference of temperature and pressure between them. That’s actually why the water is so warm right now; it was heated by the sun during the day, when the wind was blowing the opposite way, and when morning comes, it will be colder, starting the cycle all over again.” Mina gestures a lot while she speaks, and Momo just stares at the girl, with a fond smile on her face.

“You’re such a nerd…” Momo says, surprisingly sweet, as she sits down on the sand.

“Yeah, a nerd who remembers to bring her coat.” Mina does the same, sitting next to her.

Momo, once again, crosses her arms in an attempt to warm herself up.

“Come here, let me.” Mina starts to rub Momo’s arms, from time to time grabbing her hands and softly blowing at them. The look on her face is so serious that it makes Momo bite back a grin. No doubt she’s really fond of that girl. When Mina looks up, she realises her efforts didn’t add up to much, - Momo is still cold - and they can’t help but laugh at the situation they’ve gotten themselves into.

“Let’s just go back. We can watch the sunrise from the porch.” Mina gets up and outstretches her hand to Momo, helping her up.

“But it’s so nice here, cold and all…”

“Okay, then take my coat.” Mina says while taking off the piece of clothing, but Momo is quick to stop her.

“What? No way! I’m fine.” Mina stares at Momo, not taking her words.

“You’re freezing.” The younger girl states, almost laughing at how bad Momo is at pretending she’s not cold.

“And you’ll freeze if I take it.” Momo retorts, fixing Mina’s coat over the girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me.” Mina’s voice is soft, very so, and she shakes her head, smiling at her friend.

“But I do worry.” There’s something about the way Momo says those words, about the way she looks Mina in the eyes and grins in such a lovely manner, that makes the younger girl forget any objections she was ready to shoot, and just take a deep breath instead.

“Fine. I’ve an idea.” In a span of a few seconds, Mina grabs Momo’s hands, pulls her very close, and wraps the girls arms around her slim waist, under her coat. It’s warm, it’s cozy, it’s overwhelmingly nice, especially when Mina wraps her own arms around Momo’s neck, hugging her even closer.

Momo knows the girl can feel her heart beating fast, she can feel Mina’s too, and they close their eyes, appreciating this little bubble of affection. Momo never wants to leave this embrace, she’s intoxicated by it, from how their bodies fit so well together, to the smell of Mina’s hair. If she could, she would stay there forever.

“Momoring?” Mina’s soft voice - even softer this time - breaks the warm silence, pulling Momo away from her own thoughts.

“Hm?” She barely replies, afraid that any extra movement will ‘break the spell’ they’re in.

“Can I kiss you?” Mina’s question catches Momo by surprise, and she pulls back slightly to look at her face. By now the sun has started to rise, painting beautiful colors on Mina’s face, making it possible for Momo to read her expression: there’s excitement, curiosity, fear, lots and lots of affection. That’s why she only nods and smiles wide.

Mina smiles too and leans in, surprising Momo once again when she kisses the girl’s cheek instead of her lips. 

“You really are something else, aren’t you?” Momo chuckles when the girl pulls back, and watches fondly as she bites her lips. The older girl is half a second away from leaning in and closing their distance herself, but Mina seems to regain her courage and finally connects their lips in a soft, heartwarming kiss. Once again, Momo is hypnotised by their embrace, wanting to be as close to Mina as she possibly can, wanting to mash their bodies together, wanting to get to know every little piece of Mina’s body, starting from her mouth, then everything else. Even though their kiss started shy and curious, it quickly transforms into a passionate and eager clash of lips and trembling breaths, and Momo even contemplates taking Mina right there, on the sand, under the rising sun, but opts against it, slowing down the kiss instead, until they stop completely.

“We should… We should head back. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Mina says, caressing Momo’s cheek with her thumb, and for some reason, the wind doesn’t bother Momo anymore.

“What about the beautiful sunrise down the beach?” She asks, mimicking the way Mina spoke earlier.

“The sun will be here tomorrow, same as the beach. There’s no rush.” Mina kisses her lips once again, and that’s enough for Momo, who gladly accepts the girl’s hand and is led back to the porch.

They seat on that same bench, with a blanket covering them; Mina falls asleep playing with Momo’s fingers, Momo is lulled to sleep by Mina’s rhythmic breathing. 

By the time the sun’s up, they’re both in deep slumber.


	2. Moonrise

It’s the day after, late in the afternoon, and the girls are preparing a bonfire to watch the sunset. There’s a frantic rumble of commands, shouts and giggles, as Nayeon has taken the lead on the organization of the party and wants everything to be perfect. 

 

Mina seems to have given up on her chores, though, as she peacefully watches the buzz from the porch.   
“Hi.” Momo surprises her, taking place next to Mina, smiling sweetly.   
“Hey.” Mina smiles back, and figures it’s better to look at the girl by her side than at her friends running around the front lawn, and turns around fully to Momo.   
“Did you get kicked out by Nayeon too? I swear she goes crazy with parties.” The older girl asks, widening her eyes, which makes Mina giggle.   
“I just kinda left quietly, no one really noticed.” Mina confesses quietly, and Momo widens her eyes even more, with an even bigger smile.   
“Oh, so you ran away from duty! Nice played, Myoui.” There’s some kind of flirting in her tone of voice, and when Momo winks after finishing the sentence, Mina feels her heartbeat increase. They become quiet, just staring at each other, and then Momo sighs, resting her arms on the fence in front of them.   
  
“And you're wrong. I did.” Momo suddenly breaks the silence, suppressing a smile as she stares at the ocean.   
“Did what?” Mina is genuinely confused, and eyes her friend, intrigued.   
“I noticed you were gone.” The older girl decides not to fight the urge to smile anymore, but lowers her head in embarrassment, focusing on her hands.   
“Oh…” If Momo had been looking at Mina, she would have seen the cute blush on her face and the loving look the younger girl is giving her, but they’re once again consumed by silence, until Momo finally sighs and asks.   
“Wanna go for a walk down the beach? Someone told me it's beautiful down there and blah blah blah, but I guess they were just trying to seduce me.” Once again, the blonde purses her lips to avoid grinning too much, and Mina crosses her arms against her chest, eyebrow raised.   
“Is that what  _ you're _ trying to do?” Mina asks, leaning on the fence, her eyes never straying from Momo.   
“Is it working?” Momo finally gathers enough courage and turns her head to Mina, gifting her with a smirk.   
“You're such a dork…” Mina scoffs. “Come on.”

  
Just like the night before, Mina grabs Momo's hand and drags her towards the beach, hoping none of the other girls will ask them for something. 

After safely arriving at their destination, the two sit down on the sand, Mina's head on Momo's shoulder, mimicking how they’d fallen asleep. They like it this way, silently enjoying each other’s presence while watching the waves. It makes both of their hearts flutter with the comforting and familiar atmosphere.

  
“Do you think they'll be mad?” This time, Mina is the one to break the silence, taking Momo’s hand in hers while doing so. “The girls, I mean, that we're not watching the sunset with them.”   
“Well, the sun will be here tomorrow. Wasn't that what you said?” At moments like this, Momo has always hoped her voice was as soft as Mina’s, wishing she could make the girl feel at peace with only a few words, just like Mina does to her. However, this time is different. There’s something about the way the brunette is playing with her fingers that soothes her heart, like she’s really into it.   
“Right... Didn't know you paid that much of attention.” Mina speaks absentmindedly, and Momo pulls back just a bit, so she can look at the girl with an amused expression.   
“On you? You should know.” Her tone of voice is bright and confident, and Mina looks back at Momo.   
“Should I? Why is that?” Mina bites her lower lip after asking, anticipating Momo’s reply.   
“I'd be a fool not to pay attention on you.” It’s simple, but it says it all, tugging at Mina’s heartstrings. She’s got nothing else to say, so she grabs Momo’s hand with both of hers and kisses it gently, smiling afterwards, like the other girl.   
  
They watch the moonrise quietly, taking in each other’s presence; Mina still playing with Momo’s finger, Momo caressing Mina’s hair, and when the sky is dark, the younger girl straightens up.   
“We should head back now, the girls might be worried.” Mina sounds hesitating, wanting to stay there with Momo forever.   
“But it's so nice and quiet down here…” Momo whines, cuddling the girl’s arm.   
“We can come back later, if you want. I promise you.” She seems to comply at Mina’s statement, who gets up and outstretches a hand to help Momo up, but the older girl ends up losing balance and tripping towards Mina, and instead of letting go, she stays there, hugging her.

  
“This is nice.” Momo mutters against Mina’s hair, inhaling her soothing scent.   
“What is?” Mina wraps her arms around Momo’s waist and takes in the warmth in her heart.   
“Holding you close like this. It makes me happy.” A flutter, the types that makes you sigh, begins in her chest, and Mina tightens the grip around Momo.   
“It does?” She then softly asks, as usual, for only Momo to hear.   
“Mhmm. And your hair smells good. Flowery, even.” Mina giggles, - she loves Momo’s comments, so random, honest and caring - and stares at the girl.   
“What?” Momo has the exact same dopey grin on her face, and Mina can see how bright her eyes twinkle under the moonlight.   
“I'm happy too. Very happy.” The older girl smiles and pulls her in, wanting to be as close as she can, and enveloping them in quietude once again for a moment or two.   
  
“Hey, Mina?” Momo asks, feeling her heart accelerate.   
“Yeah?” Mina mutters in response, with her face resting on the crook of Momo’s neck.   
“Can I kiss you?” The question is familiar, very so, and Mina can feel a pang in her heart as she smiles and nods. Then, Momo exhales slowly and places the sweetest kiss on Mina’s cheek, which makes the younger girl giggle.

  
It’s like time has frozen and they’re in their own loop-de-loop of silly grins and bright eyes, but this time Momo knows the drill, and connects their lips together without wasting any more time, caressing Mina’s cheek with her thumb in the process.   
  


They might as well stay there forever.


End file.
